


The Pool Scene

by the1andonlyjes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Manga, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: While the group prepares for battle and continue the search for the Silver Crystal, Usagi and her mysterious opponent meet up.Warnings: Mentions of violence and bombs
Kudos: 1





	The Pool Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a comic of the pool scene, but my skills aren’t up to par yet. So, here’s the pool scene from The Great Game reimagined with Sailor Moon. This is more Manga!verse but obviously a little extra was written in.

The scent of chlorine filled her nose as she padded down the hallway of the community center. Signs on the walls showed she was going the right direction, towards the lap pool inside the building. 

She reached double doors and contemplated transforming in case things got ugly. Luna would have her head if she went into a potential battle unprepared, but her mysterious opponent only wished for a conversation, a meeting of two foes. She stayed in her Fall uniform, pulling at the cuffs of her sleeves with her nails. 

Usagi took a deep breath and briefly touched her transformation brooch for comfort before pulling one of the doors open and walking in. 

The pool was crisp. Freshly cleaned and glimmering under the florescent safety lights. The floors, although dry from hours of non-use, caused her shoes to squeak as she padded further in. Dressing rooms and showers lined the perimeter, but all curtains were open and not posing any danger as of yet. The reflection of the water danced on the walls, fooling her into a sense of discomfort, waiting for someone to pop out. 

Her breath hitched when another door nearby opened and out walked a figure in black onto the platform. 

“Great of you to join me, Odango Atama.” 

“Mamoru?” 

He was dressed in his tuxedo, sans the mask and top hat. His hair was disheveled, and bruises covered his face. He held his cape around him, gathered as though he clutched to life itself. 

“I bet you never saw this one coming,” Mamoru spoke as Usagi padded closer. 

“What the Hell is going on?” 

Usagi was confused. 

After their identities were revealed to one another, she thought they had become allies in the fight against the enemy. Had the older boy been working for the enemy the entire time? 

“What would you like me to make him say next?” 

Ah. 

Mamoru released his grip on the cape, allowing it to fall open as he raised his arms. Multiple bombs were strapped to his body, with an earpiece stuck to the side of his face. A glowing red dot appeared aimed at his frame, signaling a sniper out of reach from where they stood, watching their every move. 

“I can stop you little boyfriend’s heart. When your friends hear you’re in danger, I can stop them, too.” 

“Shut up. Who are you?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” a new voice from further away rang out. 

The sound of heels came from the darkness, revealing a girl in a school uniform. Her hair was bright red, contrasting from the deep plum blazer and skirt. She recognized this girl. She met her at the Crown Arcade. 

“What the girl from the arcade? B-but, she was my friend!” the other schoolgirl said in a mocking tone. 

“Why are you-?” Usagi tried to say, but was cut off. 

“Because I wanted to see my rival before I was threatened. Say, is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” 

“Both.” 

Usagi summoned the Crescent Moon Wand, pointing it at the other girl during her stride. 

The red-haired girl stoped walking just far enough away to make the pair uncomfortable. Her arms are folded in front of her chest and a defiant smirk rolls across her face. 

“The name is Beryl. Queen Beryl. Of the Dark Kingdom.” 

Usagi’s eyes widened. 

This girl isn’t a General or youma, but rather the Queen herself in a face-to face meeting. 

“No one has ever gotten this close to me. Only you, Usagi. Now, you’re in my way.” Beryl’s voice was filled with ice, enough to freeze the entire pool. 

Beryl continued as she feigned concern for Usagi and Mamoru, scared teens faced against the powerful witch who was a vessel for pure evil. 

“So please, take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off.” 

Usagi gulped, hand shaking as she continued to aim the wand at the other girl. No, Queen Beryl. She looked to Mamoru, who still stood with his hands raised, pale and breathing harshly. 

“Well, I better be going,” Beryl unfolded her arms and brushed her thighs with an audible slap that echoed throughout the room. 

“What if I were to kill you right now, huh?” Usagi’s voice wavered slightly while trying to remain steady. 

“You could enjoy the look of surprise on my face! That would be a ballsy move for you, but you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it for long.” 

“Goodbye, Usagi Tsukino,” Beryl gave a wave before pushing through some outer doors, shoes clicking further away on the tile for the door pulled shut. 

There was a brief silence in the room before the red laser disappeared and Usagi ran into action, pulling the bombs from Mamoru’s body. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-yes, yes I’m fine.” 

The cape pooled into a corner as Usagi worked at the straps. When she finally broke them free, she threw the entire pack as far as she could, letting it slide close to the pool. 

“That was terrifying,” Usagi spoke as she paced back and forth, unsure of what to do with her built-up adrenaline. Mamoru slumped against the wall, glad that he was free from the bombs. 

“Glad no one saw that?” 

“Hm?” 

“You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk,” 

Mamoru tried to grin at the blonde girl. Usagi shared the smile with him. 

“People do little else.” 

However, their relief was just a momentary lull into complacency, as the red lasers returned in excess, pointing at both Usagi and Mamoru. 

“Sorry, kids, I’m just so changeable!” 

Beryl. 

“I can’t allow you to continue. I would try to convince you, but I’m sure everything I have to say has crossed your mind.” 

Usagi, stilled from the shock, looked towards Mamoru, who shook slightly, but nodded his head after catching the girl’s eye. 

Great. 

They were on the same page. 

“Then I’m sure my answer has crossed yours,” Usagi shouted a little too loudly, forcing her arm to aim the wand. 

No, she wasn’t going to aim at Beryl, but rather the pack of bombs that still gathered between the two girls. 

Silence. 

Fear. 

Frustration.

Suspense. 

All these fell upon the group that gathered on the tiles by the swimming pool. 

Usagi straightened out, more confident in her countermove. Steady, she continued to point her wand. One beam and the entire place would explode. In this situation, neither would have anything to gain, but neither girl had the option of backing down. 

This was the showdown. 

The Great Game.


End file.
